Destiny's song
by R.monKeY
Summary: Shounen ai KuroganexFye Llegan a un nuevo mundo lleno de nieve... pero vuelven a encontrarse desafortunadamente solos.... ¿que pasará?
1. Capítulo 1

Wenas! este es mi primer fic, espero que os guste.

Contiene shounenai KuroganexFye, si no te gustan este tipo de historias... no lo leas!

Quiza tenga algo de yaoi al final, ya veremos xD

Esta ligeramente basado en la canción "Kaze no Machi he", de hay viene el título,pero solo ligeramente... ya lo vereis.

* * *

Capítulo 1 

_Llévame a la ciudad del viento_

_más allá del tiempo_

_Hazlo por mi blanca flor_

_Rodea mi mano con tus suaves dedos _

_y llévame contigo,_

_quiero estar a tu lado_

Despertó rodeado de fría nieve. Todo a su alrededor era blanco. A pesar de ello no tenía frío, estaba muy a gusto bajo sus dos cálidos abrigos. Miró a su lado, y vio a un hombre que acababa de despertarse, al igual que él. Al lado de la nieve resaltaba mucho: tanto su ropa como él eran oscuros, predominaba el negro con unos pequeños detalles rojos, al igual que sus ojos escarlatas. Rió para si mismo. Eran tan distintos... Se miró y vio como apenas se distinguía de la nieve. Su piel era muy pálida, sus cabellos rubio platino y sus ropas blancas en su mayoría. Lo único que resaltaba eran sus preciosos ojos azules como el cielo. Miró de nuevo al otro hombre.

- Bueno, parece que hemos vuelto a aparecer solos en otro mundo.

El otro hombre le miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kurorín?

El hombre continuaba mirando, cuando sus labios comenzaron a moverse.

- §¥ ĦΞ ΨЖЉҜ۞₪?

Ah, claro. Ya lo entendía. Mokona. Parecía que estaban lejos de los demás...

- _Espero que al menos estemos en el mismo mundo...- _pensó Fye

No podían quedarse allí. Tendrían que buscar a Xiaolang, Sakura y Mokona. Y además parecía que Kurogane se estaba helando de frío.

Fye le ofreció uno de sus abrigos pero Kurogane negó con la cabeza

_-Era de suponer. Dudo mucho que algún día acepte mi ayuda..._

Lo primero era buscar un sitio para pasar la noche, y si podía ser algo de comida. Pero ¿cómo se lo podía explicar a Kurogane?

_-¡Ya está¡Haré un dibujo!_

Y se puso a dibujar en nieve con la mano cubierta por su guante negro. Kurogane miró de reojo. Tenía que reconocerlo. Aquel estúpido mago dibujaba muy bien. Incluso para estar dibujando en la nieve.

Fye terminó su dibujo y se giró hacia Kurogane. Al ver que lo había descubierto mirando, este último apartó la mirada.

-Kurorín...

Kurogane se giró enfadado y dispuesto a soltarle cualquier cosa, y vio que Fye le señalaba el dibujo. Lo observó de cerca. Vio que se había dibujado a él mismo como un gato y a él como un perro.

_-Dios... Ya está haciendo el imbecil este mago inepto..._

Siguió mirando el dibujo. Había una especie de casita de caramelo, y salían el gato y el perro llegando, y luego hartándose a golosinas. Lo mejor era la expresión del gato cuando veía la casa. Era una expresión de sorpresa demasiado exagerada. Kurogane rió por lo bajo. Pero entonces le dio un escalofrío. Giró la cabeza hacia el mago y vio que le estaba mirando. Eso quería decir que le había visto reírse. Y en ese momento Fye le sonrió. Y entonces si que sintió un escalofrío. Notó como se ruborizaba ligeramente. Se tapó hasta los ojos con la capa. Miró de nuevo el dibujo y comprendió lo que le quería decir Fye. Se puso en pie y le miró. El mago lo imitó feliz, parecía que había conseguido entenderse con él. Señaló en una dirección. Kurogane se encogió de hombros y empezó a andar hacia allí.

Era increíble. Llevaban horas andando y no habían visto más que nieve. Algún árbol escuálido, que habían cogido por si lo necesitaban, pero nada más. Ningún animal, ni siquiera algún insecto o algún animal acostumbrado a aquel frío. Al anochecer consiguieron encontrar una pequeña cueva, donde hicieron fuego y se durmieron.

Cuando ambos despertaron, continuaron andando. Era taaaaaaan aburrido... De vez en cuando Fye decía algo para comprobar si ya se entendían, pero Mokona debía seguir muy lejos. Ni siquiera podían saber si iban por buen camino, o si cada vez se estaban alejando más.

Aquella noche encontraron una cueva bastante grande, pero con una entrada pequeña, como para que pudieran entrar agachando un poco la cabeza. Al igual que la noche anterior, hicieron fuego y después se durmieron.

Kurogane se despertó. Aún estaba muy oscuro, así que pensó que sería todavía de noche. Sus tripas rugieron. Empezaba a tener hambre. Normal, llevaban dos días sin comer. Además de hambre tenia frío. Posó su mirada en Fye. Allí estaba, durmiendo plácidamente bajo las varias capas de ropa que llevaba. No tenía la sonrisa de siempre, sino una cara de preocupación. Parecía que de noche, mientras dormía, reflejaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_-Es un falso... Siempre sonriendo, cuando en realidad no siente esa sonrisa. Aunque lo haga para animar a los demás. Normalmente esa sonrisa me pone de los nervios, pero a veces me tranquiliza..._

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, y se avergonzó un poco. Al fin y al cabo, era ese mago inepto que solo decía idioteces y le ponía nombres estúpidos. Desvió la mirada de Fye. Y entonces se dio cuanta. Cogió una de las ramas que aún no habían quemado, la prendió por la punta y se acercó a la entrada de la cueva. Estaba totalmente tapada por nieve helada.

-¡Mierda!

Fye despertó por el grito. Miró hacia la entrada y vio a Kurogane frente un muro de hielo. Se acercó hasta allí y comprobó que la nieve estaba dura. Lo que faltaba. Tendrían que idear algo para salir de allí. Vio la antorcha que tenía Kurogane y se le ocurrió una cosa. Cogió la mano de este y la llevó hacia el hielo. Kurogane pensó que estaría haciendo el idiota este. Y funcionó. La nieve se empezó a deshacer y empezó a hacer un agujero. Continuó durante un rato y parecía que si podrían salir. O por lo menos lo parecía, hasta que cuando Fye ya cabía en agujero casi entero, la nieve cayó y cubrió al agujero y a Fye. Kurogane lo sacó tirando de los pies. Habían comprobado que no podrían salir por ese método.

Se sentaron en el suelo para pensar un poco. Kurogane se empezó a desesperar, se levantó, y pegó una patada a una de las paredes. Oyó que algo caía a su espalda y miró hacia allí. Vio que un montón de rocas y nieve había estado a punto de caer encima de Fye. Miró hacia arriba y vio un gran agujero. Al menos, ahora tenían ventana.

Pasó el tiempo, y lo único que conseguían era que cada día que pasaba la nieve se hiciera más dura. A pesar de ello habían conseguido hacer un pequeño túnel, pero casi no avanzaban. Había que tener cuidado, porque al más mínimo descuido, el túnel se derrumbaba. Llevaban varios días sin comer, y eso junto con el frío les estaba debilitando bastante. A pesar de ello, se esforzaban en hacer el túnel. Ya casi no les quedaban ramas para quemar, pero con la "ventana" que ahora tenían, solo tenían que encender fuego muy poco tiempo durante la noche. La desventaja de este agujero era que cada vez que nevaba, la nieve caía encima de ellos.

Uno de estos días, el que parecía el más frío de todos, Kurogane se sentía peor que nunca. Tenía que comer algo, y el frío que sentía era cada vez mayor. Fye le había intentado dar uno de sus abrigos, pero él como siempre se había negado. Nunca aceptaría ayuda de otra persona, y menos de Fye. A pesar de todo esto, Kurogane seguía cavando el túnel. Se sentía fatal, sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento, pero tenía que seguir cavando, tenían que salir de allí, tenía que volver a su mundo...

Y entonces se desmayó.

Despertó con una agradable sensación de calor. Se miró y vio como tenía encima de él los dos abrigos de Fye. Se incorporó y de su frente cayó algo. Era uno de los guantes de Fye, lleno de nieve, para bajarle la fiebre. Siguió observando a su alrededor. Vio que aún era de noche y la hoguera estaba encendida. Miró más allá de la hoguera, al lado contrario de donde estaba él, y encontró a Fye.

Estaba hecho un ovillo, intentando entrar en calor al lado de la hoguera, ahora que tan solo llevaba su ligera ropa, que no parecía que diera mucho calor. Su piel pálida ahora tenía un aspecto rosáceo. Kurogane tocó una de sus mejillas y comprobó que estaba completamente helado.

Sin saber muy bien porqué, le sentó entre sus piernas, lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo abrazó. Le dio todo su calor y se agarró muy fuerte a él. Por un lado, se sentía algo avergonzado por hacer aquello, pero un nuevo sentimiento hizo que el otro quedara en un segundo plano. Ese hombre le había ayudado poniendo en peligro su vida. Y ahora quería devolverle el favor. Disfrutando del calor que se daban entre ellos, Kurogane se quedó dormido.

* * *

Bueno, que os a parecido? espero que os haya gustado y dejad reviews, xfa! 

Espero poder subir pronto el siguiente cap...

Hasta pronto!


	2. Capítulo 2

wenas! aki vuelvo con el segundo cap, me alegro de que os gustara el primero

aki está!

* * *

Un fuerte golpe les despertó. Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y entonces Kurogane se dio cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo y se alejó rápidamente de Fye. Este le miró algo extrañado, pero luego miró hacia el lugar de donde había venido el ruido. Vio un enorme montón de nieve, que se había ido acumulando por medio del agujero del techo. Mirando algo mejor, vio una pequeña bola blanca.

-¡Mokona!

-¡Fye¡Kurogane!

Mokona y Fye se abrazaron, felices de volver a encontrarse. Antes de que Kurogane reaccionase, ya que seguía pensando en lo que había estado haciendo, se oyeron unas voces desde el agujero del techo.

-¡Fye-san¡Kurogane-san¡Los has encontrado, Mokona!

-¡Es que es otra de mis 108 técnicas secretas!

Cuando Kurogane consiguió reaccionar, se acercó hasta Fye y Mokona sin mucho ánimo, pero se podía notar que se alegraba de verlos a todos allí.

-¡Chicos, tenéis que bajar aquí, que nosotros no podemos subir!- dijo Fye con una sonrisa en la cara- ¡Ya os cogerá Kurorín para que no os deis contra el suelo!

-¿QUEEE¿Y porqué no lo haces tú?- contestó Kurogane malhumorado.

-¿Y por qué va a ser¡Porque tú eres más fuerte que yo, Kuropuu!

-¡Eso, eso, Kuropuu!

Kurogane se aguantó lo que les iba a decir, miró hacia arriba y les dijo a Xiaolang y a Sakura:

-Hala, saltad.

Los dos llagaron sin problemas a tierra, a pesar de que cuando Xiaolang se estaba tirando, Kurogane se giró hacia Fye y Mokona, que le estaban animando y aplaudiendo, para mandarles a la mierda y casi no coge al chico.

-¿Habéis encontrado alguna pluma?- preguntó Fye.

-No, en este mundo no había ninguna- dijo Xiaolang mirando con tristeza a Sakura- Pero os hemos tenido que buscar...

-Oh, lo sentimos mucho¿verdad, Kuroplí?

-¡No me empieces a llamar con esos nombres tan estúpidos!

-¿Cómo Kurochio?

-¡Te voy a cortar por la mitad!

Fye salió corriendo y Kurogane le empezó a perseguir por toda la cueva. Sakura y Xiaolang pusieron cara de no entender nada, y Mokona empezó a animar a Fye. Entonces Kurogane la tomó también con ella y Mokona se subió al hombro de Fye para escapar de él.

-¡Prepararos, que nos vamos!- gritó Mokona, y sin dejarles tiempo para reaccionar, todos desaparecieron dejando tras ellos un rastro de luz.

Aparecieron en un campo muy verde, lleno de árboles. Fye miró a todos lados comprobando que habían llegado todos juntos. Miró a Kurogane; parecía extrañamente contento. En su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de felicidad. Era la primara vez que veía sonreír así. Entonces Kurogane miró a los demás y dijo con una voz muy extraña para él, una voz alegre:

-Lo... ¡lo he conseguido¡He vuelto a mi mundo!

Xiaolang y Sakura se alegraron mucho por él. Mokona comenzó a decir "¡Bravo, Kurorín!" mientras saltaba sobre su cabeza. A Fye se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Kurogane comenzó a correr por aquel campo, y les pidió que le siguieran. Todos le siguieron rápidamente, hasta que llegaron a un precioso palacio japonés.

-¡Tomoyo¡Princesa Tomoyo¡He vuelto!

Habían entrado a un gran recibidor. Tenía las paredes llenas de retratos. El espacio que dejaban éstos estaba ocupado por unos grandes ventanales, por los que enraba la suficiente luz para iluminar la enorme estancia. A ambos lados subían unas grandes escaleras que acababan uniéndose en la parte de arriba, donde se hallaba una puerta corrediza con un bonito dibujo dorado de un dragón. De allí salió una joven de pelo largo, acompañada por una mujer mayor que ella.

Al verlas, Kurogane corrió escaleras arriba hasta donde estaban y las abrazó. Pero rápidamente se separó de ellas y pronuncio un leve "Ejem".

-Vaya, Kurogane... Parece que tu viaje te a servido de algo –dijo Tomoyo con una voz muy suave- me alegro de que hayas vuelto tan pronto.

-Yo también me alegro –dijo Soma.

-Un momento –dijo Kurogane mientras cambiaba su aspecto de felicidad por uno de enfado y señalaba a Tomoyo con un dedo acusador- ¡Si fuiste tu la que me envió a la bruja loca esa¡Ahora me las pagarás!

Kurogane desenfundó su espada y con fuerza la dirigió hacia Tomoyo, que no se movió y permanecía con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Justo cuando la katana de Kurogane la iba a atravesar, se oyó un sonido de un golpe de metal contra metal.

-¡Kurogane¿como te atreves a lanzar tu espada contra la princesa! – dijo Soma mientras hacia fuerza para aguantar el ataque de éste.

-¡Tú aparta! –le gritó Kurogane- ¡Esa arpía me envió a otro mundo!

-¿Cómo puedes...

-No te preocupes, Soma – dijo Tomoyo interrumpiéndola- Kurogane no se atreverá a matarme, al fin y al cabo, la maldición se lo impide, a menos que quiera perder su fuerza...

Kurogane resopló molesto. Tomoyo tenía razón. Pero se le ocurrió una pequeña idea.

-No te mataré, pero puedo cortarte un brazo –dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

-No podrás, Soma me protegerá –dijo Tomoyo mirando a la chica- Desde que te fuiste se ha vuelto muy fuerte, la más fuerte del país.

Kurogane se quedó mirando sorprendido a su compañera. Cuando él estaba allí, Soma no pasaba del rango medio de ninja.

-Seguro que no es capaz de vencerme –dijo Kurogane con tono de superioridad.

-¿Quieres probar? –le retó Soma.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero dejarte mal.

-¡Serás gallina! Di la verdad: te da miedo.

-¿Miedo el qué?

-¿Si, eh¡Ahora veras!

-No peleéis ahora –dijo Tomoyo haciendo que ambos pararan- parece que tenemos invitados.

Entonces se percató de Sakura. Lanzó un gritito de sorpresa, bajo corriendo las escaleras, y se lanzó al cuello de la chica.

-¡Qué monada! –dijo Tomoyo mientras acariciaba su mejilla contra la de Sakura- ¿Dejarás que te haga un retrato?

-Ehhh... pues yo... –balbuceó la chica.

-¡Qué si, venga¡Te haré un gran retrato y lo colocaré enfrente de la puerta principal para que todo el mundo te vea al entrar!

-Pe... pero... ¿No hay ahí ya uno?

-¿Este? No importa –dijo Tomoyo a la vez que cogía el cuadro y lo tiraba al suelo- ¡Quedará mucho mejor el tuuuuyoooo! Soma, enséñales sus habitaciones, porque... ¿os quedareis un tiempo, verdad? –les miró con ojos suplicantes.

-¡Claro, claro! -dijo Fye sonriendo.

-¡Claro, claro! –coreó Mokona.

-Muy bien, pues acompañadme –dijo Soma.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, aunque este cap no es muy emocionante que se diga... ya pasaremos a la acción en el siguiente xD

Advertencia: espero que Soma no os caiga demasiado bien, porque si no quizás me odieis para toda la vida... bueno, ya estais avisados...

Hasta el siguiente cap!


	3. Capítulo 3

Wenas!!!!!!!!

ya se q tarde mucho, pero ya estoy aqui!

es corto, pero espero subir el siguiente dentro de poco...

aqui lo teneis!!!

* * *

A cada uno las dieron una habitación individual, y Mokona dormiría con Sakura. Después de ver las habitaciones, Soma les acompañó hasta otra estancia gigantesca: el comedor. Había un montón de comida, como para veinte personas, puede que más. Incluso hasta había servido los postres. Y lo mejor de todo… ¡había mucha bebida! Sakura, Fye y Mokona celebraron que hubiera tanta, pero Xiaolang miró con cara de preocupación a Sakura, que ya había empezado a beber con Tomoyo a su lado.

Kurogane había vuelto a adoptar su cara normal, pero a pesar de todo seguía pareciendo feliz.

La cena estaba deliciosa, aunque a Fye, como siempre, le costó un montón comer con palillos, porque había cosas en las que no los podía clavar como había hecho siempre. Los demás comieron estupendamente, y el alcohol fue desapareciendo con mucha velocidad.

Tomoyo le pidió a Sakura que le hablara de su viaje y a aunque a esta le daba vergüenza, luego bajo el efecto de la bebida se lo contaba mientras se reía y de vez en cuando soltaba algún "miau". Incluso le contó que estaban buscando sus plumas.

Al oír esto, Soma miró a Sakura, a Tomoyo y por último a Kurogane. Este se dio cuenta de la mirada de la chica y la vio con cara de preocupación.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó Kurogane.

-Ehhh… no, nada- contestó Soma algo ruborizada- Esto… ¿queréis más sake?

Todos asintieron, menos Xiaolang, que dijo que Sakura ya había bebido suficiente. Soma se levantó y se fue a buscar las botellas. Pero alguien la observaba mientras se alejaba. Fye había sentido un pinchazo en el pecho cuando había visto a Kurogane preocuparse por Soma.

-_Por mi nunca se preocupará_- pensó Fye tristemente.

La cena duró un rato más, y sakura y Fye, que ya habían bebido demasiado, estaban imitando a la perfección a dos gatos, mientras Tomoyo no le quitaba la mirada a Sakura de encima. Acabada ya toda la bebida, decidieron irse a la cama.

Fye se despertó sobresaltado en la cama. Acababa de tener un sueño extraño, pero no recordaba d que trataba. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Le dolía demasiado… porque había bebido demasiado. ¿Por qué había bebido tanto? Entonces se acordó: había sentido celos de Soma ¿Celos¿Eso era lo que sentía? Kurogane… Desde el principio le había atraído, como dos fuerzas contrarias que se atraen, algo como los distintos polos de imán. Pero al llegar a aquel mundo… esos sentimientos se habían extendido más por su corazón Llegar a aquel mundo significaba tener que perder algo muy importante para él, perder a Kurogane. Si tan solo pudiera decírselo antes de irse… pero no, Kurogane le odiaba, le había odiado desde el principio, y ahora las cosas no iban a cambiar.

-¡Conichipuu!- gritó Mokona al ver entrar a Fye al comedor.

-Buenos días- dijo Fye con una sonrisa apagada.

-Fye¿te ocurre algo? Tienes muy mala cara…- le dijo Sakura mirándole preocupada.

-No te preocupes, seguro que es de beber tanto anoche- disimuló Fye mientras sonreía a la chica. No había dormido en toda la noche, y continuaba pensando en lo que sentía.

-¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?- preguntó Tomoyo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Deberíamos empezar a buscar algo relacionado con la pluma de Sakura- dijo Xiaolang- Mokona ¿hay alguna pluma en este mundo?

- Si- dijo Mokona concentrándose- y está cerca.

-¿Cerca? – Dijo Xiaolang sorprendido- Princesa Tomoyo¿sabéis algo acerca de alguien que de repente tenga un gran poder?

-No, no me suena- dijo pensativa.

-¿Y alguna leyenda?

-Yo no sé ninguna, pero seguro que algún aldeano conoce alguna- le respondió Tomoyo.

-Entonces iremos a la ciudad – dijo Xiaolang.

-Está bien, pero… ¡Sakura se queda aquí¿Verdad que si?- dijo Tomoyo mirando a la chica.

-Ehh…- Sakura miró a Xiaolang, que tan solo la sonrió- De acuerdo, me quedo aquí.

-Muy bien. Kurogane, acompáñalos, por favor.

-Yo paso – dijo Kurogane mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿De verdad? Mira que eres malo, Kurogane, no se como has salido así. ¿Cómo podríamos arreglar esto? A ver…, a ver…, alguna maldición que me pudiera ser útil…

-Grrrr…- dijo Kurogane por lo bajo y se puso en pié para acompañarlos.

-¿Te has decidido a ir¡Así me gusta!

Salieron del palacio. La ciudad parecía una pequeña aldea rodeada por extensos prados verdes. Las casas eran pequeñas y blancas, con grandes ventanas y puertas correderas. La gente se veía muy alegre, algunos paseaban tranquilamente, otros iban rápidamente hacia un lado y hacia otro, otros descansaban a la puerta de las casas. Los niños jugaban alegremente por la calle y en la inmensa cantidad de árboles trinaban unos extraños pájaros azules.

El tiempo era muy bueno, quizá demasiado caluroso. Un aire tibio acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas, mientras el sol golpeaba sus cabezas cálidamente.

Preguntaron a todas las personas que encontraron: nadie sabía nada interesante que estuviera relacionado con las plumas de Sakura. Continuaron caminando y preguntando hasta que llegaron al final del pueblo, donde había un gran lago.

Con el calor que hacía, decidieron darse un baño. Mokona se tiró de cabeza, mientras Fye se quitaba la ropa, excepto por los pantalones. Xiaolang les siguió, haciendo lo mismo que Fye.

-¡Kuropón, ven a darte un baño!- le gritó Fye.

-No me apetece.

-¡Aaaahh¡Kurorín tiene miedo al agua!- rió Mokona.

-¡No es eso!- rugió Kurogane- ¡No me da la gana, y ya está!

-Mokona, debes tener razón, porque si no viene…- dijo Fye.

Kurogane se dispuso a replicarle, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, vio como un tentáculo salía del agua y agarraba a Fye por el pecho a la vez que tiraba de él hacia abajo.

Kurogane no lo pensó. Cogió su espada y se tiró al agua siguiendo aquel tentáculo.

Fye se retorcía mientras intentaba soltarse. Kurogane miró más abajo y vio un demonio que alargaba un tentáculo hacia él. Lo esquivó y se lo cortó.

Buceó hacia donde estaba Fye, pero un tentáculo más le tiró hacia el lado contrario. Al ver que se estaba quedando sin aire, en un último esfuerzo se precipitó hacia el demonio y le partió la cabeza en dos. Fue hasta Fye, que ya no se movía, y nadó rápidamente hacia la superficie.

Llegó hasta la orilla y poco después llegaron Mokona y Xiaolang. Fye no se movía. Mokona se acercó a su cara.

-¡Fye no respira!- gritó angustiada.

Kurogane no sabía que hacer. Fye no respiraba, ni se movía. Sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

-¡Alguien le tiene que hacer el boca a boca¡Si no, va a morir!- dijo Mokona- Y yo no puedo hacerlo, no soplo lo bastante fuerte… ¡tenéis que hacerlo uno de los dos!

Xiaolang y Kurogane se miraron. ¿Quién lo iba a hacer? Viendo que Xiaolang no se decidía a hacerlo, Kurogane tragó saliva y dijo:

-De acuerdo, lo haré yo.

Comenzó a acercarse despacio. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Se puso nervioso. A pocos centímetros de la boca de Fye se paró. No sabía si hacerlo. Miró a Mokona y a Xiaolang que tenían cara de estar muy preocupados. Se decidió a hacerlo. Volvió a tragar saliva y se volvió a acercar poco a poco. Miró la cara de Fye, su pelo, sus ojos ahora cerrados y por último sus labios. Tomó aire por la boca, y posó su boca en la de Fye.

* * *

espero que os haya gustado!!!

baibai!


End file.
